Purinsu Kuchiki
| kanji = Unknown | romanji = Kuchiki Purinsu | race = | birthday = August 17 | age = 218 | gender = Male | height = 6' | weight = 125 lbs. | eyes = Sapphire-blue | hair = Black | blood type = O | unusual features = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation = Six division Captain Twenty-ninth Head of the Kuchiki clan | previous occupation = Lieutenant | team = Sixth division | previous team = None | partner = None | previous partner = None | base of operations = Kuchiki Family Manor Sixth division barracks | marital status = Single | relatives = (see ) | education = | status = Active | shikai = Hakuoukoku | bankai = Ameno Hakuoukoku }} Purinsu Kuchiki( Kuchiki Purinsu). Apperance Purinsu Kuchiki is a tall Shinigami with a slim yet lean build to him. He has Saphire Blue eyes and long black hair, which he keeps up in intricate white headpieces called kenseikan that symbolize his nobility as the current head of the Kuchiki family, one on top of his head and another on the left side. He wears the standard captain uniform with a sleeveless haori along with a white scarf made by the master weaver, Tsujishirō Kuroemon III. The scarf is made from the silver-white, windflower light silk (ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu) and is a family heirloom that is handed down from generation to generation and is given to each Kuchiki family head. Purinsu gets one made every month and stores them in the Kuchiki mansion and has more than 20 of them at anytime. The scarf alone is worth enough to buy ten mansions in the Seireitei. He also wears a white ring on his left index finger that sports a Garnet gemstone which is worth enough to buy twelve mansions in the Seireitei. Personality Purinsu Kuchiki is the 29th head of the noble Kuchiki clan, one of the four great noble families in the Soul Society. As such, Purinsu acts in a manner of like a prince, and is cold yet serene or kind towards others he cares for like his friends. Purinsu can be really loyal when it comes to the laws or rules of the Soul Society, though his loyalty friends can out mainly Yoshiro has been shown to ignore the rules or laws at times which causes him inner conflict. Purinsu before returning to the Kuchiki clan was cold near heartless even, he cared for no one not even himself. After meeting Yoshiro his thoughts about things like life, friends, family, loyaltys etc change. History/Background Purinsu was born into the Kuchiki family, one of the four noble families. Purinsu grew up in the Kuchiki mansion in the Seireitei of Soul Society. He would spend endless hours training, from his history lessons to his combat training, all in preparation of taking over the leadership of the Kuchiki family and the 6th Division from his grandfather, Ginrei Kuchiki. That was until Byakuya, his younger cousin, was told to take the Head of the House as he was the son of Ginrei Kuchiki's first son, even though Purinsu was older than Byakuya. This affected Purinsu in so many negative ways that he ran away from the Kuchiki mansion one day, making everyone think he was dead. He cut his hair and changed his name to Purinsu Yamamoto, a common japanese surname. He would still train for more than 115 years. After the war with Sosuke Aizen and most of the current Captains and Lieutenants advancement into the Royal Guard, or Zero Squad; Purinsu took back his last name and the became the 29th head of the Kuchiki clan as well as the Captain of Squad Six, about ten years later. Powers&Abilities Offense (80), Top Right: Defense (80), Bottom right: Mobility (100), Bottom: Kidō/Reiatsu (100), Bottom Left: Intelligence (100), Top Left: Physical Strength (60). 520/600 Master Swordsmanship Specialist: As a Captain he is a master in his Swordsmanship. He can make flawless, yet strange cuts and has been shown to hold his own with another Captain, and another Lieutentant at the same time using only his sealed Zanpakuto. Purinsu skill with his blade is that during his mission of finding Haru Nakamaru he has been shown to kill several Gillian class-menos with only his sealed Zanpakuto and doing so in more that one incounter with Gillian class-menos. *'Kendō': Purinsu also displays some knowledge and skill in Kendō (a requirement do to his zanpakuto being a Nodachi), though Purinsu says that his skill in Kendo is only average. Shunpo Master: One of Purinsu's most used abilities is his usage of Flash steps. Although stated by Purinsu himself his Shunpo can barely keep up with the Flash Goddess Yoruichi Shihoin and that it was due to years of training by her. Purinsu is a great user of Shunpo and he normally uses Shunpo to move around the Soul Society. His Flash Step had granted him the nickname The Noble White Kuchiki Flash Master given to him by Yoruichi Shihoin prior to his self-exile from the Kuchiki clan. *'Utsusemi '(空蝉; Cicada, referencing their molting): Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihou. It allows for a movement at great speed, leaving at least one tangible after-image behind. Purinsu has stated that Yoruichi Shihōin taught it to him; though he says to Yoshiro Kazuki during their fight that Yoruichi Shihoin can use it better than him. Hakuda Combatant: As being trained often by Yoruichi he has limited but some skill in Hakuda. Though not his most common method of fighting, Purinsu is skilled with Hakuda, able to disarm serveral high-level seated Shinigami. Kidō Master: Being the current head of the Noble house of the Kuchiki clan Purinsu has immense mastery and considerable knowledge of Kidō and the flow of spirit energy. Even from a early age Purinsu has had a affinity for Kido to where he has made some of his own unique Kido spells, and techniques as well as some skill in purifying. Purinsu being of the Kuchiki clan one of the Four Great Noble Families has shown the knowledge of how to break barriers set up by the spiritually superior noble families that even captains are incapable of naturally breaking. He uses Kido normally in battle often using mid level Bakudo spells like Bakudo #39 Enkosen to protect himself; than using a Hado #4 Byakurai once he used that particually Hado to kill a Gillian class Menso Hollow even without the incanation Purinsu has been seen using high level spells like Bakudo #81 Danku or Bakudo #91 Doumu '''to protect him and others from more powerful attacks. He has shown to use up to Hado #91 '''Senjū Kōten Taihō without the incanation and still retain it's amazing force (abeit it does tire him out considerably). He also has shown to use level 61 and 79 Bakudo spells in quick succession followed up by a Hado # 33 Sokatsui. Purinsu will often at times use a low level Hado spell like Byakurai '''up close to injure his opponents so that they cannot counterattack him. Purinsu can create several barriers or sheilds to protect himself or others even while in engaged in battle. Purinsu is also gifted in the healing Kido as being said to be at the level of a seated officer of Squad 4 the Healing/Supply squad. '''Healer: Purinsu has a high knowledge of the healing arts of Kido. He is also proficient in conventional healing techniques as well as herbal healing. His skill has been shown to heal Shinigami, Arrancars, as well as Hollows, and Humans. Even though he can heal himself and others he often takes several hours to heal wounds. Enhanced Strength: Despite, his slim apperance Purinsu is very lean and strong. An example of his strength is when he grabbed his Lieutentant immense Shikai with his bare hand thus stopping it and had but a small cut. Enhanced Endurance: Purinsu while he doesn't look as imposing to other Shinigami he has shown to a greatly resilient combatant in battle. He can fight against powerful numerous fighters. He has shown to fight against a 1th rank Espada and showned no problems even though he only fought with his sealed Zanpakuto for the majority of the fight. At the same he normally doesn't show any signs of fatigue or mental stress except against the strongest combatants and only after long periods of time. Enhance Durability: Purinsu durability to damage is very high. As he has been seen fighting against 5 Gillian class Menso, then against a Vasto Lorde level Arrancar right after. Keen Intellect: One of Purinsu's most noticeable traits is that he is very intellegent and wise. His intellects is so high is has been called frightful even by his fellow captains. He is well versed in the history of the Soul Society as well he as likes to learn about people to futher his knowledge of them mostly his opponents or friends. Well, sometimes loud or loudspoken Purinsu has shown to make battle plans with such great detail most have it difficult to keep up. Master Strategist and Tactician: Being a highly perceptive fighter Purinsu is able to immediately determine an opponent's attack, their movement patterns, and any weaknesses their may poessess. He is also a crafty tactician and strategist, as demonstrated from often effectively using his Kidō to confuse or stun his opponents. He can discern the motives and abilities of his opponents and effectively using any knowledge he gathers from his battle to end the battle in his favor. Immense Spiritual Power: Even by the standards of being a captain-level shinigami from the great noble house of the Kuchiki clan Purinsu has monstrous immense Spiritual Power. He emits a Spiritual Pressure so great it can be felt from a immense distance. A true hint of his power is that he can cast a Bakudo #81''' Danku and then a Hado #91 '''Senjū Kōten Taihōin '''in a quick succession followed up by several other mid to high-level Kido spells. His power is great enough that he can bring his own Lieutenant as well as other Lieutenant Shinigami to their knees just by starring at them. Inaddition his spiritual energy is also overwhelming enough to fight against two other Captain-level Shinigami at the same time. The color of his Spiritual Power is White. '''Zanpakutō Hakuoukoku '(はく,おうこく, ''Whitekingdom) is the zanpakuto of Purinsu Kuchiki. It is a nōdachi with a white hilt, a rectangular bronze tsuba with what appears to spot diamond like symbols on the guard. The one thing about that is known about his Zanpakuto is that it a Kido-type as stated by Purinsu Kuchiki himself. *Shikai: The Shikai command of '''Hakuoukoku '''is '''Conquer. Shikai Special Ability:'The Blade of Hakuoukoku turns solid white and gains several white spirit energy techniques that are used by Purinsu by calling Conquer beforehand as well name of the Technique after. *'Hei no Howaito '(へい,ホワイト ''Wall of White): Hakuoukoku's defensive ability takes the form of a retangular solid white wall that be made in front, back or from anyside from the ground to over eight feet high that no one may see through. Like all of Hakuoukoku's abilities it is activated by saying the same command followed by the name. The defensive power of this technique is great enough to completely stop a Gillian Menos Cero point blank and stated by himself that it is slightly more powerful than Bakudo# 81 Danku. *'Awaisuto '(あわい,スト'' Pale Strike''): This is one of three offensive techniques that Hakuoukoku's has in its Shikai. It works or actives like all of the other abilites by calling the command after the name of the technique. This fires particularly strong and destructive white colored energy blasts. Purinsu has also shown to be able to control these blasts, and can even change the shape, size, and intensity of them. The strength of these energy blasts are strong enough to do great injury to a 6th level Espada Arrancar with only one blast. By is own claim one of these energy blast are strong enough at full power can easily overpower any Hado spell # 75 and below. *'Kokudo no Ouzoku '(こくど,おうぞく Realm of Royalty): This is one of three offensive techniques that Hakuoukoku's has in its Shikai. It works or actives like all of the other abilites by calling the command after the name of the technique. This ability is unique as the blade of Hakuoukoku glows a white light and after the light desperses into one thousand tiny slender beautiful white spirit particles. After this the spirit particles can be controlled by moving Hakuoukoku or by saying who Purinsu wants to be cut down by these spirit particles that can cut like tiny blades similar to Byakuya's Senbonzakura. Another thing about this ability is that the spirit particles can enter Reiryoku based techniques or abilities like Ceros or Kido and destroy the technique from the inside out by overpowering the Reiryoku in the Technique as shown to be able to completely stop a 6th level Espada Cero. *'''Zougenotou: (ぞうげのとう Ivory Tower) This is one of three offensive techniques that Hakuoukoku's has in its Shikai. It works or actives like all of the other abilites by calling the command after the name of the technique. This ability is one of Hakuoukoku's strongest attacks. By calling the command and pointing the blade up white spirit energy circles Purinsu with a total length and width of 400 meters that blasts a white spirit energy attack up completely destroying everything inside, that reachs a height of one mile from the ground to sky that resembles a Ivory Tower. This attack is so strong that even Purinsu himself must Shunpo away before attacks him. Even in Shikai he has showned it to be able to destroy a 6th level Espada. Purinsu has said only two people has been able to survive it one being Yoshiro Kuzaki (adeit it did require him to use his Hollow mask as well as his high speed regeneration to survive it. *Bankai: Ameno Hakuoukoku (あめの'', はく,おうこく, ''Celestial WhiteKingdom): Purinsu's Bankai is basically a far stronger version of Hakuoukoku's Shikai abilities. To active all Purinsu must do is call the Bankai's name a large white light surrounds him, the only difference in appearance is that the sword is now completely white. Bankai Special Ability: Purinsu's Bankai increased the abilities from what is used in the Shikai by a total of 10 times in someway. Inaddition it gains two more abilities. *'Enhanced Hei no Howaito '(へい,ホワイト''Wall of White''): This is the enhanced version of Hakuoukoku's defensive ability it now takes the form of a small solid white castle that can completely cover himself or anyone else the defensive power now is powerful enough to completely block a Hado #91 with no scratches to the castle's walls. Like all of Hakuoukoku's abilities it is activated by saying the same command followed by the name. Purinsu stated that while the overall defense power hasn't increased much the bulk of this technique's enhancement is the size from a eight foot wall to a very small white castle. *'Enhanced Awaisuto '(あわい,スト Pale Strike): This is the enhanced version of one of three offensive techniques that Hakuoukoku's has in its Shikai. It works or actives like all of the other abilites by calling the command after the name of the technique. This fires particularly strong and destructive white colored energy blasts. Purinsu has also shown to be able to control these blasts, and can even change the shape, size, and intensity of them to where a basic energy blast can now destroy a large amount of land. The strength of these enhanced energy blasts are strong enough to do destroy a Vasto Lorde-level Arrancar with only one blast (adept it did fight two other elite captains before hand). While the size of the strike has highly increased in size the increase in force of the blast's Spiritual Power is the best thing about this attack. By is own claim one of these enhanced energy blast are now strong enough at full power can easily overpower any Hado spell # 85 and below. *'Enhanced Kokudo no Ouzoku '(こくど,おうぞく''Realm of Royalty''): This is the enhanced version of one of three offensive techniques that Hakuoukoku's has in its Shikai. It works or actives like all of the other abilites by calling the command after the name of the technique. This ability is unique as the blade of Hakuoukoku glows a white light and after the light desperses into ten thousand tiny slender beautiful white spirit particles. After this the spirit particles can be controlled by moving Hakuoukoku or by saying who Purinsu wants to be cut down by these spirit particles that can cut like tiny blades similar to Byakuya's Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. Another thing about this ability is that the spirit particles can enter Reiryoku based techniques or abilities like Ceros or Kido and destroy the technique from the inside out by overpowering the Reiryoku in the Technique as the Bankai version of this ability has been shown to be able to completely stop a 1th ranked Espada Cero. This enhancement makes 10,000 spirit particle not only 1,000. *'Enhanced Zougenotou': (ぞうげのとう Ivory Tower) This is the enhanced version of one of three offensive techniques that Hakuoukoku's has in its Shikai. It works or actives like all of the other abilites by calling the command after the name of the technique. This ability is one of Hakuoukoku's strongest attacks. By calling the command and pointing the blade up white spirit energy circles Purinsu with a total length and width of 400 meters that blasts a white spirit energy attack up completely destroying everything inside from the ground to the sky that fall inside of the attack, that reachs a height of one mile from the ground to sky that resembles a Ivory Tower. This attack is so strong that even Purinsu himself must Shunpo away before attacks him. Now while the techniques doesn't change in appearance, size, or height the spirit energy of the attack is now greatly stronger. This attack is now powerful enough to destroy a 1ranked Espada Arracan easily. Purinsu states all that enhancement that his Bankai gives to this technique is a greatly increase of Spiritual force. *'Hakubanokishi': (はくばのきし Whiteknight) This technique creates a white suit of armor around 6 to 6.1 ft tall that can battle for Purnisu like a personal knight. The overall spiritual power of the armor is that it can fight against an average captain-level Shinigami though the armor has no unique powers or abilites just a long double-edge white sword and a shield shape like a diamond. The suit of armor can be split into other ones, but once seperated the strength of the armor decreases. One suit of armor is able to fight with a Captain to where one thousand suits of armor are able to take on thirty Gillian Menos-level hollows. Purinsu states that 1000 is the max number of knights he can create with this ability. *'Soudo no za Kokuou': (ソード, こくおう Sword of the King) This is the final and most powerful ability of Hakuoukoku. To use it is just the same as all of the other by saying the command first than its name. The blade of Hakuoukoku glows with a immense white light. After the ability is released this technique increases the strength of the spirit energy. The increase of Reiatsu is over several times to where the ground shakes due to the release of the immense spiritual pressure of the ability. Inaddition to it's greatly enhanced power this technique's main power is that it creates a certain kind of spirit energy in the sword's blade that when it strikes something or a body made of spirit energy it makes it seperate and releases the spirit energy that makes up what ever Purinsu cuts. Stated by Purinsu himself without healing over enough time and sword strikes this technique can destroy any enbodiment of spirit energy. Purnisu has said that unless one makes their spirit energy repair the wound or let him repair and heal it only having overwhelming spiritual power like twice the spiritual power of captain-class Shinigami could have a change to survive this technique without no healing. The first time Purinsu he has been knowned to use it in battle was against Yoshiro the techniques 'Hei no Howaito '''and '''Hakubanokishi '''disappeared whether any techniques are unusable or cannot be used while using this technique is still unknown. Quotes To the 3rd Espada (''Equal, Rival, how pitful let me say this about yours and my power the distance between ours is that of Heaven and Hell: Even if I cannot use my Bankai, Kido, or my right leg and left arm you still haven't filled 1/10 of the gap of power Between your pitful power and mine.) To Yoshiro ( Kindess is nice, although when a heart that has been greatly hurt, or only knows dispair such acts of kindness are so painful that a knive to the heart is more merciful.) Trivia Purinsu Kuchiki is the first character I made on BFF.